


Let It Snow

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Michael, Snow, Very fluffy, Winter, idk i'm bad at tags, luke loves the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just loves the snow, and Michael finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Luke was curled up under the covers, Michael sleeping soundly beside him. The smell of winter was coming in through the slightly open doors to the balcony, and Luke couldn't help himself. Glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend, Luke crawled out of bed silently and padded over to the doors out to the balcony. 

He opened them fully, being as quiet as he could, so as to not wake Michael, and stepped out into the cold air. And just as he'd expected, snow was falling all around him. His whole life, Luke had never found anything he loved more than snow. 

He spent a few minutes outside, until he realized just how freezing he was in only a thin t-shirt and a pair of boxers, standing outside while it snowed. He padded back inside, grabbing a blanket that laid over the foot of the bed, as quietly as possible, so as not to wake his boyfriend. 

"Luke?" Michael's voice was scratchy from sleep, and Luke let himself cherish the sound for a moment. 

"Go back to sleep, babe. I was just getting a blanket." 

"For what?" Michael sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Luke had to stop himself from aww'ing at how cute his boyfriend was. 

"'S snowing out. Wanted to go watch." 

Michael smiled softly, always finding his boyfriend's obsession with snow adorable.

"I'll join." Michael climbed out of bed and padded over to the taller boy. 

The two pulled the comforter off their bed and wrapped themselves in it, curling up together outside on a chair on the balcony. The snow was falling all around them, slowly turning everything white, and Luke was wrapped up in a warm comforter and his boyfriend's arms. Michael kissed the top of the other boy's head, whispering his love into the cold winter air. 

Luke thought to himself that he had finally found something he loved more than snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, let me know :-)  
> There was Christmas music playing in my house when I woke up so I was in a very wintery mood and decided "hey why not write a muke oneshot about snow"  
> Leave me feedback or something idk i love you


End file.
